


Sky Attraction at Its Best (a.k.a Tsuna being a cute bamf and proper character development)

by MagnificentMissM



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, All the Dom/Sub dynamics are nonsexual, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Everyone Loves Tsuna, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentally Ill Characters, Mukura is a switch, Multi, Nana has more character development and backstory, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Sub Hayato, Takeshi is CoDependent on Tsuna and the Pack and it's definitely unhealthy but it works, Takeshi is a switch but he's generally a sub for Tsuna, This is the first part, Tsuna attracts a lot of people into a polyamorous relationship, Tsuna is a switch, Tsuna keeps collecting PEOPLE and Nana loves it, actual abuse later on, also, also a rewrite of an old story, also momma tsuna, and doesnt care if he looks feminine and will totally act like girly if he wants, and he can dom it up, and people will listen to him and feel this need to Submit and please him, bc they're kids, because there is never enough, but very light, dont worry they don't do anything sex related, genderqueer tsuna, i love dom tsuna, i mean this child can take charge, it focuses on Tsuna in his younger years, like he will wear skirts and makeup, like no heats, manipulative tsuna, mentions of abuse, mukuro is a switch, near rape, near rape mentioned, no ruts, nonsexually, ok maybe its more, poor chrome, so like, so when I say Tsuna can dom it up, takeshi is a yandere, this whole is a mess, tsuna reads and learns about sex too young, unconventional relationships, what are tags, what else, who can only submit to kyoya and occasionally tsuna, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentMissM/pseuds/MagnificentMissM
Summary: At a young age, Tsuna realizes that he has a special power.Quite frankly he's adorable and he knows it. But he's also pretty smart, and decides there isn't really a rush to learn how to use that influence. Until shit happens."Mama?""Yes Tsu-kun?""I've decided to rule the world."His Mama paused, contemplating the idea, before brightening, "That's a great idea, Tsu-kun! Mama will make sure you can!"And of course Nana believes her son is perfect and deserves the world on a silver platter. Tsuna wants everyone else to believe that, too.....(a.k.a Tsuna realizes he can get things because he's cute and uses those abilities to pursue his own goals. Everyone is attracted to the enigma that is Sawada Tsunayoshi, platonic or otherwise.)





	Sky Attraction at Its Best (a.k.a Tsuna being a cute bamf and proper character development)

Chapter One: Of tricks, fire, and finding

 

At the tender age of six, Sawada Tsunayoshi knew a few things. One, he had never met an adult who could tell him ‘no’ outright. They never held out against his tears, and just caved in to his desires. Two, he was an adorable precious little thing, or at least that was usually what people said when they saw him. Three, he had a voicefeelingthought in the back of his head, whom he had unoriginally named Onsei-chan.

Four, he had warm flames that felt amazing and perfect and he definitely would not allow the strange old man who was leaking oldtiredworried fire from his body to take those away.

Tsuna always got his way. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked, Onsei-chan giving off the almost painful feeling of stopgetawaynoNoNoNO

The old man seemed surprised he had noticed, wrinkles creasing as his eyes narrowed in thought, “Tsuna, this is for your own safety. Your flames have to be contained.” He said, voice calm and warm but Tsuna quite frankly didn’t care. He didn’t want the warmth from Nonno, he needed his own. 

And he would damn well get them.

“No! They’re mine and taking them away will hurt.” He retorted, Iemetsu balking because his little Tuna-fishy was never so stern. Not that he’d seen his baby boy for a while, maybe Tsuna had picked it up from around town? He knew the Hibari’s had a child…

Nonno gave a smile, “I’m sure it won’t hurt,” he said, hand moving again. Tsuna ducked away,

“It will.” He said, amber eyes flashing an even brighter orange. He stated it as if it was a fact, because it was. He knew that it would hurt, it already almost hurt and nothing had even happened yet.

Nonno froze, because if there was one thing he recognized, it was Hyper Intuition. None of his sons had it, but Tsuna…

Iemetsu noticed as well, he’d had something like Intuition in his early years, but it had disappeared once he got more involved in the mafia and his flames grew more active. “Do you think he has it?”

Nonno sighed, a calloused hand coming up to rub at his temples, “I know he has it.” 

Orange flames disappeared from his hand. Tsuna perked up and ran to his Mama, asking for arrowroot cookies. Nana tended to buy food online and have it shipped, since she was raised for several years in America with her mother, before her mother passed away and she was sent to Namimori at thirteen. 

Iemetsu’s job made a lot of money, and she didn’t mind spending it.

Tsuna giggled, chewing on a cookie his mother had handed to him. He honestly hadn’t been sure if he would get his way that time. That couldn’t happen again. 

He needed to improve.

 

;;;;;;;;;;

 

After Papa left again (and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be back for a long time.) Tsuna decided to get to work. The only places he saw people act like him, able to get what they want with a smile or a few tears, where in anime or the dramas and tv shows his Mama watched. What he needed to do was research. 

“Mama can I watch the tv?” he asked. 

“Of course, Tsu-kun!” she started to put on a children’s show, but he protested,

“No mama! I wanna watch a show where the lady charms the guys!” 

Nana’s eyebrow rose for a second, before relaxing and smiling again, just slightly-off. “Alright Tsu-kun. If that’s what you want to watch.”

She put it on Drive By, and left.

Tsuna found he enjoyed the series, which was about prostitutes who entranced and killed their rich clients.   
He didn’t really understand the sex scenes, but got the gist of them (it was something adults did, and it’s a lot of work because they were sweaty) by the time he finished the series. He still needed to research more about sex, because he wanted to know why it made the characters feel good sometimes, but reduce them to tears another time.

 

After watching that series and all the series related to it, he decided the library was his best bet. 

“Mama, can I go to the library?”

Tsuna had a map of Namimori in his bag, which was one of Nana’s old purses that he wore over his shoulder. He knew his way to the library well enough, but with all the Yakuza and such, it was always best to have backup directions in case he needed a quick getaway.

He looked at his mother imploringly, noticing she had paused. Mama usually never minded him going out, despite the dangers. She was scarily oblivious to things like the common crime that went on. 

There were times when she her eyes would become clear suddenly, and those times she wouldn’t even let him out of the house, instead keeping him with her in her room and crying quietly. That only happened occasionally, usually after another failed attempt at calling his Papa. She didn’t try much anymore, but he often caught her staring at the phone.

Nana seemed to shake herself, “Of course, have fun Tsu-kun! Mama loves you!”

“Love you too, Mama!” He saw his mother smile at that before he left.

He turned down the street, heading to Namimori library. 

Once he got inside the library, he snuck into the teen/adult manga and read a few volumes of different works, ranging from BL to GL to just plain regular manga. Then he went to the psychology section, and cracked open a book on romance and human psychology. He still didn’t understand the whole sex thing though…so he decided he’d wait a few years before reading about it more. *

He checked out some of the books with his mother’s card, showing the librarian a fake list and claiming he was picking them up for Mama. She, of course, bought it, and even gave him a colouring page and a sucker for his efforts. 

He headed home, showing Mama his new books. She clapped her hands, “If there’s anything you don’t understand, just ask Mama, ok Tsu-kun?”

“Ok Mama!”

The next day Tsuna had strawberry yoghurt with fruit and broke the lock to his father’s office by laying on a chair he had pulled over and kicking at the doorknob. He stared at the clean space. 

Why did his Papa even have an office, he was hardly home anyways? He had a feeling that his Papa just used this place to store extra stuff he didn’t want to take back, which made him a little mad. Is that what Papa thought of this house? Somewhere to put things?

He opened the closet first, finding a lot of suits with holes in them, and sneezed at the dust. The brunet pushed the coats aside, and found a wall. He turned around to go back, before hesitating as Onsei-Chan hissed feelings of somethingstheresomethingsnotright. He left the room and looked at the other side of the wall in the hallway. He walked to where the closet was. He kicked it, and heard a hollow thunk.

Tsuna ran back into the room, pushed the coats back, and knocked. It was like knocking on a door. But there were no handles, how could he get in? He got on the floor, and noticed a hole on the bottom of the wall, a thin rectangle, but wide and long enough for an adult to fit their fingers into it. So Tsuna had no trouble fitting both sets of fingers in it and pulling. A panel popped out slightly, and Tsuna stumbled a bit, causing the panel to slide to the other side of the closet.

“What the fuck.”

The wall was lined with weapons. Guns, knives, bullets. 

He looked down, there were some books too. He decided reading the books first would be a good choice, so he pulled them out. Taking a glance at the top of the pile, he gave a little huff. 

The books were in Italian. Which he did know, his Mama wanted to learn the languages Iemetsu knew after they were married, so she took classes and learned. She taught Tsuna by speaking the languages casually as he grew, sometimes not using Japanese for days. But he probably didn’t know enough to understand the books. 

He picked up the one that had caught his interest the most, the title translated to Sky Flames. He carried it in his thin little arms. He tottered into the kitchen, climbed onto a stool by the counter, and hopped onto the counter itself. His Mama was singing as she buzzed around the kitchen.

He opened the book, skipping past the introduction and theory chapters. The child stopped on the chapter about flame properties. 

“Mama, will you read this to me?”

Nana spun around, eyes settling on Tsuna’s small form with a bright smile.

“Of course, Tsu-kun!”

She gently took the book and hummed in thought, “This is a book about Sky Flames, Tsu-kun. Mama can tell you about those without the book.”

“Sky Flames are part of the seven flames of the sky. Each of these flames has special properties. Sky Flames have Harmonization, and it allows you to use any flame type, and bond with others. It can also Assimilate and Attract.”

“What’s that?” Tsuna blinked at the words.

“Assimilate means your Flames can understand things, it takes in information and studies it. Attraction means Sky Flames can let out special waves that appeal to people, it makes them flock to a Sky. Therefore, a lot of Skies are leaders or have large followings.”

Tsuna didn’t think he had ever heard his Mama speak so seriously. It was a sight to see, certainly. 

“Sky Flames Attract people of other Flame types, but will only call out for potential guardians. Guardians are people of other Flame types who Harmonize with a Sky. Guardians are a Sky’s dearest and most precious people. The Sky leads the Guardians, and the Guardians will feel fulfilment and a sense of Home in the bond. The strongest Guardians are ones that are not just connected to their Sky’s Flames, but also each other’s. Sky Flames can actually use all of the other flame types to an extent.”

“The other Flames have many types. Classic, Inverted, Sided, and Mixed. A Classic Rain Flame is very calming. Rain Flames in general are tranquil and Dulling. Inverted Rains are very aggressive and Loud, because they internalize their Flames. Sided Rain are very rare, and very cold. Their Flames specialize in the Dulling aspect, so they can be flowy like water one second, and then crack like ice the next. All Rains are very loyal.”

“A Classic Storm is very hot-headed, and most Storms in general are quick to anger. Inverted Storms avoid fighting and aggression, instead having a lot of internal battles. Sided Storms tend to be flashy, because their flames come in quick bursts. They are all very defensive, verbally or physically.”

“Classic Clouds are very territorial, their flames multiply and propagate, spreading. Inverted Clouds are very loud and fly about, not ever claiming one territory, to them, their territory is their freedom. Sided Clouds tend to claim people as territory instead of places. All Clouds can get very dangerous”

His Mama continued to explain all the flames and types.

“People with Mixed Flame are those who aren’t Skies but still have multiple Flames. Most Mixed Flames will have two flames, with the stronger one being more dominant. But occasionally there will be a person with three, or maybe even four flames!”

Tsuna was in awe. His Mama knew everything, obviously. 

“Mama can I ask you something else?”

“Mhm!”

“Why does Papa have a whole bunch of guns in his study?”

Nana froze, her breathing increasing and her eyelids fluttering, before she suddenly stood up straight. She marched off down the hall, cursing up a storm in multiple languages. Tsuna ran after her, tripping up while trying to match her long strides. She slammed open the study door, her brown hair blowing slightly with force, and strode to the closet. 

All of the weapons were in clear view, as Tsuna hadn’t bothered closing anything up. Most black, a few browns. Two of them were a dirty green. Different sizes too, some were nearly taller than him, and some were the size of his Mama’s hand. Some had a lot of parts, while others where very simple. A lot of them were similar in appearance to the toy guns he’d seen other children play with. 

Nana just stared at them. She didn’t blink, she hardly even breathed. It was like someone had taken his Mama and left a statue in her place. Mama wasn’t meant to look still like that, all of her beautiful features stiff and empty. Tsuna looked from her, to the guns, to her again. They must be doing this to her somehow.

He walked forward and grabbed one, a smaller kind that was surprisingly heavy. As he fumbled with it he heard a small click, and turned it around to inspect the noise.

Nana’s head turned sharply, running to him, making him look at her questioningly, and gently taking the gun. He heard that clicking noise again, and then Nana angrily threw it the wall. There were tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were still open though, an amber colour leaking through her natural chocolate brown.

“Mama? What’s wrong?”

Her gaze left the fallen weapon, shifting to meet his own eyes. 

“Mama is very tired and needs to think about a lot of   
Things, so let’s go to bed. I’ll tell you about it in the morning.” She said, very softly. Tsuna could hardly hear her.

Still, he protested, “But Mama I wanna know right now! And we haven’t even eaten dinner yet.”

“I promise I’ll tell you all about the closet in the morning. And you can have leftover chicken for dinner, ok?”

Tsuna thought for a moment, before nodding. He really did like chicken. He knew his Mama was using that to bribe him, but he did that a lot too, so he didn’t mind. 

Nana sighed with relief, most likely because there’d be no tantrum from the six-year-old. He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the kitchen, intent on getting chicken. 

 

.(.).(.).(.).

 

The next morning Tsuna opened his eyes, staring across the pillows at his Mamas sleeping face. It seemed soft and nice, but her hair was a mess, and there were still dried tears on her face. He snuggled under her arms, and the woman groaned, opening her bloodshot eyes to peer down and the small child encircled in her arms. Shaking off sleep, she chuckled hoarsely, and grabbed the boy, flipping him over and blowing a raspberry into his tummy. 

Tsuna squealed, kicking and laughing.

“Mama! L-Lemme go!”

Nana laughed, the sound rough with ‘morning voice’ as she called it. Still, she stopped tickling her son, if only to scoop him up and carry him into the bathroom instead.

“Let’s brush our teeth and eat breakfast, ok?” She asked. 

“Kay!” He sang back, stepping onto a green frog themed stool and grabbing a matching toothbrush. “F-r-o-g! Frooooooooog!” He looked to her for confirmation on his spelling, beaming at the nod her got from her.  
Nana smiled, remembering how when Tsuna was four he had been obsessed with frogs, wanting to play in the rain and search for them at every possible moment.

They would go out at night, equipped with flashlights and buckets, and go looking for frogs. Every night. Tsuna never forgot, and Nana didn’t mind, especially since he would cry for hours if he couldn’t.

She shook her head, grabbing the toothpaste and setting about starting the day.

Later, she sat Tsuna down. “Alright Tsuna, Mama loves Papa, right?”

“Right!” He chimed back.

“Well, I don’t remember much from when I was younger. I do remember your Papa though. He was nice, but I could never say no to him. Not about anything.” She massaged her temples, fingers trembling. “Mama is a Sky just like you Tsuna, but I could never Assimilate him. Do you remember when you spun around and around on the round-about, and fell down because your head felt funny?”

Tsuna nodded, he hadn’t liked feeling dizzy at all, so much that he had strictly avoided that area of the playground since.

“That’s how I felt around Iemetsu, always…muffled. Dizzy. He was a Sky too, and I think he tried to make me a guardian, but rejected my flames. But he still leaked attraction, so I always felt wrong. Seeing those guns snapped me out of it. Thank You for showing Mama. Iemetsu, I didn’t know…” She trailed off, looking at her shaking hands and clasping them together tightly, short brown hair falling in front of her face. A few strands stuck to her wet cheeks as her shoulders began to shake as well. It was shocking how fast her personality could change, but to be honest, this had been a long time coming.

Tsuna had tried, but he didn’t get all the details out of that explanation. He got the gist though. Papa was not nice, and he hurt his Mama. As he inched closer and put his hands atop of his mother’s own, his own eyes began to well up at the site of her distress. 

“Mama, don’t cry,” he hiccupped, “D-don’t cry.”

She sobbed harder, “I don’t want that to happen to y-you Tsuna. I…I can’t I just, I can’t!”

Tsuna hated Iemetsu. He hated he had made his Mama like this. Her fears of him becoming prey however, had no chance of coming true. Amber eyes glowed, set in a small cherubic face, as Tsuna held his Mama tight.

“They won’t Mama. I won’t let them, because I’ll trick them first, ok?”

 

….

**Author's Note:**

> • Hiya, this is a rewrite of an old story on ff.net, called Sky Attraction at It's Best. I wasn't pleased with the original and scrapped it. anyways here's some info, my own personal S.A.A.I.B Wikipedia. anything about the powers or characters are going to be in here, along with a few more detailed explanations, so it doesn't sound like the characters are reading from textbooks all the time lol.  
>  Tsuna’s flames, according to the Wikipedia. Assimilate. They observe and read in between the lines and take in information, a more advanced form of that Assimilation is Intuition. Either way, no, Tsuna isn’t some incredibly advanced reader. He can read a lot of words, and always keeps a dictionary in his bag. It’s still very difficult for him to read the human psychology book, hence why he gave up so fast. The manga are a million times easier because there are pictures. This is also why Tsuna can learn things from that sleazy tv show. He’s reading their body language. Another thing, all Skies hate getting dizzy or sick, anything that messes with their mind and thought process speed, their ability to assimilate, they avoid. Their thought process is so fast and smooth, when something impedes it or slows it down, all the other thoughts come crashing into it, stunning the Sky for a few seconds. Nana was recovering from a head injury when she met Iemetsu, so she already wasn’t 100%, and didn’t notice until it was too late.  
> • In my opinion, Tsuna does not have the purest Sky flames in existence, or even the Strongest. He has faults. He is however, the Sky user who is the most in tuned with his flames in the world currently. He doesn’t see his flames as a power or tool or even a part of himself. Not a part of himself, because his flames are him. There is not a place in him that doesn’t have flames. Tsuna could very well identify with being a Flame himself, because in essence, flames are his soul, his mind, everything.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy this, i'll see you guys with the next chapter!


End file.
